Kagura
She is a yōkai that is a detachment of Naraku. Her powers include controlling the movement of the wind up to a certain distance from her, creating wind blades that can pierce through flesh. She also has some control over the dead, though she usually needs Kanna's help. Biography She is one of many of Naraku's detachmens, and as such he holds her heart in his hands, she is bound to his service, and her betrayal would mean certain death. Despite such impediments, she resents Naraku and covertly works toward his death, mostly by manipulating the two camps opposed to Naraku, those of InuYasha (She finds out about his time period weakness, but chose to keep it a secret so Inuyasha can defeat Naraku) and Sesshomaru (Sesshōmaru) (for whom she has been speculated to have had deeper feelings). She works as a sort of double agent between the former and the latter. Slight arrogance and foolhardiness define her personality, and she likes to make wisecracks. She has an older sister, who appears younger, named Kanna who is loyal to Naraku. She also has other younger siblings: Juromaru (Jūrōmaru) and Kageromaru (Kagerōmaru), Goshinki, Muso (Musō), and Hakudoshi (Hakudōshi). In the manga, Naraku charges her with her final job, which is to guard Goryomaru (Goryōmaru) at a prison. Hakudoshi convinces her to release him secretly, because he is secretly plotting with Akago to destroy Naraku. Suspiciously, Naraku offers to give her freedom instead, but it has a fatal catch. Naraku returns Kagura's heart, granting her freedom, but pierces her chest and poisons her with his shōki (miasma). Though she is found by Sesshomaru, whom she has been hinted to have romantic interests, he is unable to use Tenseiga to save her life (likely because she had no soul to begin with) and she succumbs to the poison. At the moment of her death, Kagura's body disintegrates and becomes a gust of wind. Her last thoughts are that she was happy she could see Sesshomaru before she died and that she was "free as the wind." Kagura's Clothing Kagura wears the traditional three layer robes of the Kagura Shinto Dancers, her namesake as well. Despite changing her clothes in the series, her overall style remains the same. *'Dancer's Kimono (2nd Layer)' Kagura wears the traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She initially wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, but after her first bout against InuYasha she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, Kagura would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. *'Dancer's Kimono (1st Layer)' Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode. Her initial design was a bright red kosode, but after her first fight with InuYasha, she changed it to a blue floral pattern. *'Kosode' Underneath both layers of her dancer kimono, Kagura wears a basic kosode. In both versions of her outfit, she wears a green kosode. *'Bare Feet' InuYasha and Rin aside, Kagura is one of the very few non-minor characters, and one of only two female character to spend her entire time completely barefoot throughout the series, contrary to her namesake dancers who wear some sort of foot protection. *'Obi' Kagura wears a stylized obi, or sash over her kimono. Unlike most obi found at this time, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. *'Earrings' Kagura wears a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearring five beads each. Kagura's Weapons Kagura does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers, including and not limited to: summoning a large tornado, shooting out wind-blades, and resurrecting corpses as her personal puppets. Powers Being a master of the wind, Kagura has a variety of wind-related powers. *'Wind Blade's Dance (fūjin no mai, 風刃の舞)' Waves her fan directly at the enemy, firing away a plethora of wind blades that can pierce skin, among other things. *'Dragon Serpent's Dance (ryūja no mai, 竜蛇の舞) ' Summons tornados to distract and attack her enemies. *'Dead Dance (shikabane no mai, 屍の舞)' Can control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. *'Feather' Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and fly. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Naraku's Detachments Category:Female Characters